


After Game Affair

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali gets frustrated with Hope and Alex and ends up storming out, leaving the two to repair the damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Game Affair

Hope hated losing. Almost as much as Alex hated losing. The two would end up going over every moment of the game trying to see what they could’ve done differently. Ali, on the other hand, could get over it. She didn’t like losing by any means, but she could handle it better than the other two.

“I could’ve blocked that shot,” Hope grumbled, ignoring the fact that Ali had already worked her shirt off, and had her jeans open, as she laid open mouth kisses across Hope’s abs. 

“I could’ve made a few shots,” Alex shot back. The two were horrible when they got like this. They had the best team in the world and it was a group loss, but they blamed themselves. Ali attempted to ignore them while tugging at Alex’s shorts. 

“We should’ve won,” Hope said, before moving to get up. Ali groaned.

“Screw you both,” she snapped before getting up herself. She grabbed her shirt, throwing it back on. “I’m going to hang out with Ash,” she said tersely, before stomping away, leaving Hope and Alex thoroughly confused. A moment later, Alex looked at Hope.

“Oh man…” Alex said and Hope raised an eyebrow.

“Want to clue me in on whatever you just realized?”

“Ali played a great fucking game, like unbelievable. And well, when Ali plays great…” Alex explained and Hope sighed. She walked over, grabbing her own shirt and pulling it back on as Alex walked up to her. The striker buttoned Hope’s jeans back up before kissing her quickly.

“Should we go find our girl?” Hope asked and Alex nodded, lacing her hand with Hope’s as they walked out of their room. Hope knocked on Ash’s door, waiting for her fellow keeper to answer. The door opened to reveal a glaring Ash.

“She’s not interested in seeing you two right now,” Ash said and Hope glared at her.

“We wanted to say we’re sorry,” Alex said, pinching Hope’s side. 

“That’ll be a start but you’ll have to do it tomorrow,” Ash said.

“It’s ok Ash,” Ali called from the room, and the young keeper stepped back into the room, leaving the door open for Hope and Alex to follow her in. Ash went over to the bed, cuddling back into Ali’s side. Hope and Alex didn’t mind, she was Ali’s best friend. It would have been the same if it had been Tobin with Alex or Kelley with Hope, it’s just how they were. It also helped knowing that Ash was madly in love with Tobin. 

“We really are sorry Ali,” Alex started and Ali narrowed her eyes at them. 

“Fine, apology accepted, but I’m staying with Ash tonight,” Ali said and Hope’s eyes went wide.

“But—”

“Nope, you had your chance,” Ali said shaking her head, “I’ll see you both in the morning.” She waved them off and the two knew better than to fight against her. Once Ali made up her mind, she wouldn’t change it for anything. Ash waited till the door was closed before she spoke up.

“So, how long you giving them tonight?”

“Who said I’m waiting at all?”

“Cause you know Tobin will be back soon and that Tobin played great and—”

“I don’t need to know,” Ali said and Ash smirked.

“Like that isn’t the same exact reason you’re frustrated right now.”

“Shut up it’s different. Where is Toby anyway?”

“Apparently, Ryan only wants his auntie Toby to tuck him in this week.” Ash smiled and Ali snuggled further back into her. 

“Have you guys talked about it yet?”

“About?”

“Kids.”

“We have, we both want them. We just want to wait till everything is right for us. How about you guys?”

“Hope and I are more than ready. Alex? Alex is just warming herself up for her big soccer career, so we’ll bring it up after Hope retires.” 

“Which will be never,” Ash said exasperated, “I’ll never getta play princess, not with queen Solo around.”

“You will, trust me you will.”

“But, will you still be on my back line by that time?”

“I think so,” Ali smiled at her, cupping her cheek. She kissed Ash’s forehead before crawling off the bed, “thanks, stud, see you in the morning.”

“Keep me filled in on this retirement thing,” Ash said as Ali opened the door, practically running into Tobin, who pushed her right back into the room.

“Retirement?” Tobin accused and Ali laughed, shaking her head.

“Not anytime soon, and not me. Hope.”

“God, it better be soon. She gets grumpier every time she even just tweaks something.” Tobin walked over to Ash, plopping herself in the spot that Ali had just vacated, “Well, night Kriger.”

“Night guys,” Ali said before walking out. She made her way back to her shared room with Hope and Alex. Really, they weren’t supposed to share a room but with all the keys being exchanged on this team, Jill stopped trying to control her players long ago. Plus, Carli enjoyed having a room to herself. 

When Ali walked into the room, she found Hope laying back against Alex, nearly asleep. The two women looked up at her, a bit shocked that she was standing there. 

“I thought you weren’t coming back tonight?” Hope asked, not lifting her head off Alex’s chest as the striker ran her hand through her hair.

“I’d miss you two too much,” she admitted before crawling into the empty spot on the other side of Alex and laying down next to her. Alex kissed the tops of both their heads, running her hands through their hair.

“Well, I’m glad you joined us,” Alex said, as Hope leaned over, kissing Ali.

“Can we try tonight again?” Hope asked again and Ali thought for a moment before looking up at Alex.

“Yeah, but I’m changing my game plan,” she said as she straddled the striker, pulling Alex’s shirt over her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Like Ali/Hope/Alex? Got prompted them and it was short but fun.


End file.
